A DAY IN THE LIFE OF YOUTUBERS!
by Milbuscus
Summary: Come along with Jacksfilms, Tobuscus, Olga Kay, Pewdiepie and more on their normal day out with surprises and fun along the way. You can see what they do on their daily occasions and how their days go, how they prepare themselves and how they meet others. I hope you enjoy, as this is my first ever story/fan fiction. (LOTS OF YOUTUBER'S INCLUDED) MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY/FAN FICTION. SO PLEASE DON'T HATE. I TRIED MY BEST, AS IT WAS 4-6AM WHEN I WROTE THIS.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

**Toby Turner's (TOBUSCUS) POV.**

07:45am

It was 07:45am, and i had just woken up.  
The sun light from behind the curtains was shining through and peeling open my eyes along with it blinding me for a few seconds.  
I rose from my bed when Gryphon jumped upon me and buried his face in my 'TOBUSCUS' shirt that i had been wearing the previous day underneath the jacket.

''Hmm, i must have passed out last night...'' I said with a slight amusement in my voice looking at my attire seeing i am fully dressed in the crumpled suit that was creased and mucked up.  
I looked around the room as my eyes focused on the surroundings, as i see Jack Douglass (JacksFilms) in the corner of the bedroom sitting next to Olga Kay who had been giggling the whole time towards Jack, i rubbed my eyes to make sure i wasn't day dreaming or still half asleep as i hear ''Yeah, you did'' in the sound of a masculine voice from Jack.

My head turned towards Jack as i examine his clothing which was much different from mine, he was wearing his white 'BICHES' shirt with some tan shorts and Olga was wearing a shirt that said 'MOOSH' along with some black pants I shook my head and widened my eyes to notice they was in my room and replied with the sudden ''What?'' Jack turned his head to me answering straight away with ''Yes, you did pass out. You had a house party and everyone came...'' I cut Jack off and interrupted with ''Wait, Who came?''  
Jack replied; ''Felix, Marzia, Justine, Seth, Sean, Olga, Me, Claire, Shay Carl, and loads more.''  
I sat up more as Olga came over and sat next to me and asked me if i wanted a drink and i said ''usual'' and Olga scurried off out of the room as Jack was still looking at me and the room fell silent.  
The silence was interrupted as a slight bark came from Gryphon who was noticing the mail man posting letters through the door, and Jack got up and brushed his jeans off and said ''Well, i'll let you change and we'll talk later yeah?'' I nodded my head in agreement as Jack left the room and chuckled at the sight of my attire.

I got up and opened my closet to reveal the multi-coloured clothing of 'TOBUSCUS' t-shirts, i browsed the closet looking at the t-shirts and laughed ''I wonder what to wear today...Tobuscus, Tobuscus, Tobuscus, Tobuscus'' my finger tapping on each side of the t-shirt as they fly past exposing different colors. Olga's voice erupted as she was stood behind me and grabbed my hand picking out the lime green 'TOBUSCUS' shirt ''I pick this one'' she said quickly and hands me my drink with her other hand. ''Thanks'' i replied as she smiled and kissed me on my cheek, i smiled as she gave a slight smile back and giggled. As she was leaving the room i retaliated and replied ''Olga...?'' as she turned her head quickly towards me and looked at me ''Yes?'' she replied with a sweet sound in her voice, i looked at her for a long time as i knew she'd be worrying about what i had to say i didn't have the courage so i said ''Never mind'' as her smile dropped off her face and she walked out in silence.

I pulled off the creased suit which exposed my underwear and my naked chest, i slipped my brown plaid pants on and my lime green 'TOBUSCUS' shirt on after that, Gryphon looked at me and then looked towards my heeleys i looked at Gryphon and a big smile erupted on my face i moved over to my heeleys while doing the top button of my pants, and looked down as Gryphon jumped upon my leg and looked at me as i looked back and he ran off to the living room. After a while of thinking i slipped on my heeleys and under my breath said ''Hello once again audience'' and chuckled ever so slightly.

* * *

**Olga Kay's POV.**

Jack was supping his coffee slightly as Gryphon attacked his side on the couch and Jack responds with baby noises, as i watch and giggle slightly. I take my camera out my purse and turn it on, looking through some old Vlogs of myself and others and i smile ever so slightly as you hear in the background Jack and Toby's comments in the Vlogs and Toby's casual ''Oh you're vlogging?'' I stop browsing the videos and turn the camera to my face while making the 'Pstttt' noise with my mouth and turning the camera to record.

''Good Morning Moosh Army'' i say quickly as Jack looks at me and steals Toby's line of ''Oh you're vlogging?''  
I turn the camera to Jack quickly and change my tone of voice ''Really Jack?'' i say in a slight angry voice then laugh as Jack looks at me and replies ''What? And it's not even morning!'' and acts all innocent, I ignore the fact he's trying to show me up on camera and turn the camera back to my face.  
''Today, i'm currently in Toby's house with Jack and we're waiting for Toby to get ready and he's actually taking a while this time, but as you can probably tell from yesterdays vlog we was at Toby's house party and this is the aftermath''  
I turn the camera around the room and stand up showing them the remains of cups, food, streamers, party hats, cake and more all scattered over the floor and on tables and point the camera to Jack and i quickly suggest ''I guess we gotta throw that in the trash too'' as Jack looks to the camera with a death stare and glances to me.

I turn the camera back to my face as i trip over a streamer on the floor and fall slightly but land on the sofa as Jack laughs in the background and i retaliate with ''I was meant to do that'' and Jack goes along with it. The sound of Toby's voice becomes louder as he starts singing his ''Sideburns'' song and Jack joins in his singing and carries on the words and backs him up. I roll my eyes and smile at them both and turn the camera to them as they sing a brief part of the song and Toby looks at the camera and goes ''Oh you're vlogging?'' and i respond and laugh at him saying ''Jack's already said that, you're going to have to come up with a new catchphrase'' and Toby stops singing and looks to Jack who then stops singing and looks to Toby as Toby shouts ''GOD DANG IT!'' and laughs to Jack who eventually starts laughing with him.  
''So mooshers...'' i carry on as i turn the camera back to me. ''Today, i don't know what we're doing...Like, we have had a party now what do we do?'' ''What are we doing today?'' i carry on as i ask the boys behind the camera and Jack responds with ''Going outside'' and Toby's reply is ''What outside? Are you insane, i need a nap'' and i shake my head and say ''We'll come back to that mooshers.'' and turn the camera off of record to cut the video.

I get up and walk towards Gryphon who was looking around the dining room of Toby's house as i examined the walls of his house seeing his floppy disks on the wall, and his posters of him all over the walls i raise my voice and say ''You sure love yourself don't you Toby?'' as Toby's voice responds with ''You sure know it'' and the backing of Jacks laugh as Jack and Toby being a conversation together. I follow Gryphon who is examining the house and making clicking noises with my mouth to attract Gryphon who stops and turns around and lies beneath me. I stoke his fur slightly and pick him up and hold him on my chest walking back into the living room where Jack and Toby was chatting as they both look towards me and see Gryphon on my chest and smile then go back to having a conversation.

A few minutes passed and Jack and Toby was still talking as i turn to them and take notice of what they're saying, as Toby stops and says ''So, what are we doing today then?'' and i reply ''Well, there is that PewDiePie meet up...i guess we can go meet him there and keep him company, i mean you are his friend.'' Jack looks towards me and agrees and glances to Toby ''That's not a bad idea actually, i'll finally get to meet Felix for real as we didn't speak much at the party last night because there was a lot of people'' Toby thinks for a while and looks towards me and Jack, and replies with a quick and simple ''Sure'' as he gets up and goes into his bedroom to grab his wallet and keys for his car.  
Jack comes toward me and kneels by my side and whispers ''It's Felix's meet up but i hear a lot more YouTubers are going to surprise Toby'' I look towards Jack and reply with ''Aww, that's sweet...and you knew about the meet up then?'' and he responds with ''No, i just read your tweets with him'' and laughs as i playfully smack his arm and Toby walks in and Jack stands up quickly and says ''Ready to go then?'' I look towards Jack and back to Toby who looks at us weirdly and says ''What?'' me and Jack stay in silence and follow Toby out the door as Gryphon tries to follow and i quickly rush back inside leaving Gryphon some food and petting him goodbye as i kiss him on the head and run outside and get in Toby's car. ''Let's go'' i continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks Douglass' (JacksFilms) POV.**

I scrolled through my tweets reading some fan tweets and replying to a few, the sound of Olga and Toby's voice in the background was very quiet, almost too quiet. I looked over the front seats of Toby's car seats to reveal Olga was also on her phone and Toby was chatting to her about their tweets from a while ago, I went back to my phone and sent a quick sneaky tweet to Olga, Which read: ''I wish TobyTurner and OlgaKay would shut up. #biches'' A few seconds later I checked twitter again, noticing all the replies of the tweet, most of them being ''You're so mean'' and ''I love you Jack'' I scrolled through my twitter and find the reply from Olga and I let out a little giggle.

The car came to a halt as the sun was shining through the windows and Toby slipped on his darkness, redness, whiteness shades. Olga grabbed a pair of her own glasses as did I and we stepped out the car, it almost seemed movie like as we could feel the sun shining on our skin and the wind in the air. I nudged Olga as we made a joke and walked in slow motion as the sudden background noise came from Toby's mouth ''Argh! It's too bright'' he shouted. ''Shut up vampire'' I replied with the jokey tone on my voice. Olga looked at us both and replied briefly with ''So, where about's in the park are they meeting?'' ''I thin-'' Before i could finish my sentence Toby was off, he was rolling down the path with his heeleys and screaming ''Wheeeeeeew'' as me and Olga followed on.

I turned the corner to reveal the masses of people ambushing the center of the park ''I guess Felix &amp; Marzia are over their somewhere...'' I replied to Toby and Olga quietly, ''Only one way to find out'' said Toby. He grabbed his phone and called Felix, ''H-Hello? Felix?...Yeah we're here...are you in that group in the middle?...Alright'' Toby slipped his phone back in his pocket and replied ''Time for the hunger games'' I turned to Olga who was already looking at me with a worried look, Toby was gone he heeleyed off down the hill and disappeared into the massive crowd as people turn around and scream his name, the masses of crowd then spot me and Olga running towards them and scream even louder. ''God, save me my ears'' Olga screamed back to the crowd.

* * *

**Toby Turner's (Tobuscus) POV.**

''Alright guys and gals, back up'' I said now and then, working my way through the crowd eventually ending up in the middle where i spot Marzia and Felix sat together chatting with some fans ''You going to save us a chat?'' I raised my voice over the crowd as Felix turns his head towards me, he paused and his eyes widened as he shouted ''TOBYYY!'' I replied with ''FELIXXX!'' Making it almost movie like, as the crowd begun to erupt with laughter, Felix gave me a brofist on the shoulder and turned his head towards Marzia, and continued with ''Listen Toby...'' I turned my head towards his face, he was covering up a smirk he was trying to let out as Marzia giggles and the crowd goes ''Awwww'' I turn my head towards Marzia and with urge reply ''Hothothothothot'' as Felix and Olga look towards me with stares of the devil.

Felix grabs my shoulder and spins me round so i face him instead of Marzia, ''Anyway'' he continues leaving it on edge. ''We have something for you Toby'' he ended. ''W-What do you mean?'' I replied with slight worried tone in my voice. The park fell silent as you could only hear the nature surrounding us, the birds tweeting and trees rustling, I ran my hands through my hair and to the back of my neck looking around slowly. His voice gradually comes back again joined with the audience's voice's and with a tonne more voices, Jack quickly pulls out his camera as Felix and Marzia, jump up shouting ''SURPRISE!'' as it continues through the crowd with them screaming my name, and ''Surprise!'' afterwards. I look around to see another bunch of YouTubers were gathered around the group all screaming surprise. I turned my head naming all the YouTubers who had come. ''Shay Carl, Phillip DeFranco, Sean Klitzner, iJustine, Shane Dawson, John Cozart, Seth, Mark, Sky, Jordan, Syndicate, Katilette (Shay's Wife), Chester See, Noelle Kilegl (Sean's Wife), Hannah Hart, Grace Helbig, Mamrie Hart, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, and much much more''

A massive group hug is made with all the Youtubers as all the fans scream different youtuber names, the erupts of girls screaming for Chester See and the erupt of people shouting for the Smosh group and for me, it was great. The atmosphere was great, after we had the youtuber hug i grabbed Felix's shoulder and turned him towards me with straighten, Felix looks at me and starts to giggle as i can't hold it in, so i laugh along with him and then everyone else laughs. I slide my phone out my pocket to read a text message from Tim who has sent ''Look up'' I looked around puzzled until i saw a bright green arrow that was pointing to a figure in the distance, it was green with black/grey cracks on it and the figure gradually was coming closer and closer, I squinted my eyes and looked passed all the fans standing in amazement in front of me until i realized it was Tim holding a giant ''TOBUSCUS'' sign. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Tim running to us with the sign and eventually arriving with no breath left what so ever.

The police had eventually turned up understanding we had arranged the meet-up and they said they'd stay to keep everything under control, this was before everything got out of hand...

* * *

**Millie's POV (Fan)**

I have been reading the tweets from PewDiePie now, all the pictures being posted from him and videos of him giving brofists to everyone. I was so excited, i was going to meet him! It was lucky that he was visiting the US. Because i've always wanted to go there i and because i flew here a few days ago to stay with a friend, but now i was in a cab making my way to the park which PewDiePie was at, i logged onto my 'Tobuscus' fan account on Instagram and posted a picture of Toby, and left the caption as ''Any of you guys at the PewDiePie meet-up? I'd love to meet up with some of you, i'm on my way now'' I got lots of reply's quickly which startled me, i was reading them and all they read was ''There's a massive surprise here'' I was now eager to get there, i really couldn't wait. I lifted my head to notice the park was around the corner, i saw the massive bunch of people in the park all moving eagerly to get closer to PewDiePie, I tapped the cab driver on the shoulder letting him know to stop and threw my money over his shoulder into his lap ''Thanks'' he replied with a mumble, but I ignored it.

All i could hear was screams of fangirls and different ages all around to meet PewDiePie and Marzia (as I thought they was the only ones there) I smiled and walked over to the crowd slowly as a few people came out who had read my Instagram status, I was amazed to meet them. Then all of a sudden it's like time stopped I heard the voice of Toby shouting ''Hey Audience'' I turned my head faster than light almost giving me whiplash as i see a man with perfect sideburns, a bright green Tobuscus shirt and brown pants, with some bright red heeleys. My jaw dropped as all the 'Tobuscus' fans around me that had read my status was tapping me on my shoulder pushing me towards him...Everything was in slow motion all of a sudden, time was eventually stopped as i stood and stared at the utter perfection of Toby until i was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to reveal it was Tim and even though it wasn't Toby i hugged him.

I have been hugging Tim for a few seconds now until I let go and said a brief ''Sorry..'' and he replied with ''I ain't complaining'' his voice was manly and he budged his glasses up as he turned me round to face Toby, who was eventually looking at me again the silence fell and it was like being in a romantic movie he suddenly broke the silence with ''Do i get a hug?'' My face almost broke with the wideness of my smile, i ran over to Toby grabbing him hard and hugging him so tight, he dropped his bright green 'TOBUSCUS' sign as i was squeezing hard and eventually let go after a few minutes.

I saw PewDiePie, Marzia, Sean, Jack, and every other youtuber come from out the crowd and i hugged each and every one of them taking a selfie each way, the only person i haven't got a selfie with yet was Toby, i looked to Toby who was talking to his fans and chattering to iJustine and Chester See at the same time. I thought it'd be polite to leave him to talk with his other fans, I texted everyone that I had just met Toby, i tweeted, i facebooked, i instagrammed, i did everything anywhere i could post it. I did, this was the best day of my life.

*****FEW HOURS LATER*****

It was getting dark, and I still hadn't gotten my selfie with Toby, he was shouting to his fans and singing songs with them, and then Sean would join in on the rap parts just rapping random words, then eventually everyone joined in Marzia, Chester, Felix, Ian, Anthony the whole lot of youtubers. It was great, this night was the best of them all, i don't know how long this was going to last. But i didn't want it to end. I did have a brief conversation with PewDiePie, and Chester See, and Chester even gave me a kiss on my cheek, which made me melt. The police pulled the youtubers aside for a while telling them what a good time would be to close down and make everyone go home, as the fans just kept screaming their names and shouting out for them to come back. The police didn't really like this, but this wasn't the worst. People had been tweeting that it was a surprise party for Tobuscus, and as a lot of Toby's fans live in US/LA they was all making their way over, Toby held up his sign saying ''TOBUSCUS'' so people would know where he is, as the police told us to keep it down. The sudden sound of Toby's phone breaking the silence as his phone was getting alert from Twitter, he was showing us his phone the things that were blowing up on there and all his fans saying ''We're on our way'' Toby grabbed his phone and made a tiny vine saying ''Want to see me? Come find me'' then put the phone on his sign.

I knew this was a bad idea, but i still laughed. Toby was perfect, he's like the perfect person anyone would want to date, he's nice and just funny, and everything. Eventually Toby got Tim to hold the ''TOBUSCUS'' sign up for him as Toby, Jack, and Sean started singing the 'Sideburns' song, and all the songs they've done together on Jacks channel, and everyone joined in. All of a sudden the screams of millions of voices came from behind us, everyone turned quickly to see that loads more fans was running down the park grass, dodging and weaving all the pedestrians. Obviously the police didn't like this, and Toby screams ''TAKE COVER!'' as all the youtubers ducked, leaving Tim stood there with the 'TOBUSCUS' sign, the fans all ran over diving towards Felix, Toby, Smosh, Chester, and screaming asking for pictures, autographs, and more. I think everyone knew it was getting out of hand now. The police had made our space smaller to move, they had closed in closer on us making us all huddle up and the sky was pretty dark now, with only the street lights about to turn on to light the place up, Felix was shining his phone light on everyone as you hear Sean say ''Damn, that's a lot of fans'' as Anthony and Ian nod behind him.

Toby was standing in front of a fence with the sharp edges on as everyone had practically pushed the youtubers up to the fence, as the Police had made the walking space a lot smaller than it originally was, after a few people was done taking selfies they started to leave but after this a lot more people stayed, and I was determined to get a picture with Toby.

* * *

**Felix's POV (PewDiePie)**

''How's it going bros'' I shouted to the fans gathering me as they was crowding me and Marzia, I hear the repeated voice of Toby shouting ''Felix?!'' and the occasional ''How's it going Audience?!'' I eventually arrived at Toby's side against the fence where the fans had pushed us up towards, Marzia was wrapping one of her arms around my arm, linking it tight while taking pictures with her 'Marzipans' as Toby smiled towards her. Toby turned to me and raised his voice above the screaming fans ''Don't you think this is getting a bit to crowded'' the wind was loud and howling and the temperature was dropping quick, as more people as leaving but there was still a lot of people left. I replied with ''Yeah, i was thinking that...'' Toby looked around for everyone else as i quickly reminded him that Ian, Anthony, Chester, Justine, and the others had left. He replied with a brief ''Ok'' as it was now Me, Him, Marzia, Jack, Sean, and Olga left in the park. I break free from the crowd and stand with the others.

With the occasional bro coming over to ask me for a picture and a autograph i was talking to the others, as we noticed Toby was being pushed over the spiked fence now. ''I know this isn't going to end well now.'' I announced to the others, they all looked at me and nodded slowly. Sean suggested we go and help him, as it was just him and Tim, Sean ran over to Toby who was now in the middle of the fence being pushed over to the other side as Sean said ''Jump'' as Toby threw himself forward and Sean caught him in his arms and dragged him over the spiked fence, Me, Marzia, Olga, and Jack all followed Sean the sensible way as Toby nearly fell on the spikes a few times as others started to follow him other. I let go of Marzia and shouted ''This was a bad idea, don't come over here guys'' Toby sat on the steps from his near-spike experience of the fence as Jack sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Sean Klitzner's POV**

Things was getting out of hand now, Toby and Felix's fans was jumping over the spiked fence which was clearly made for you to not climb over. Toby was practically pushed over and the fans are now climbing over, I stood close to the fence with Felix beside me who was pushing people down from the fence asking them not to climb over because it was a bad idea, But his fans didn't want to stop climbing. I shouted to break the screams and shouts ''Guys, this is a bad idea, Toby nearly got hurt by climbing over here, and i'm certain he doesn't want any of you hurt'' then silence fell for a few minutes. The fans calmed down climbing, and eventually stopped. They was looking over the fence to Toby who was still sat on the step along side Marzia and Jack who were both talking to Toby to calm him down, Toby didn't want anyone being hurt especially not fans.

I walked over to Toby and sat beside Marzia, i shook her hand as i have never met her before and Toby raised his head as his fans began to erupt again, as Felix shushes them. Toby looks at me and says ''If anyone is getting hurt, it's my fault isn't it...'' I turned to Marzia who knew what the answer was but Toby wanted me to answer, ''Toby...'' i broke out. Before i could speak Toby got up and heeleyed around the stairs behind us, his fans begun to get out their phones and film and shine their torches on his heeleys, Toby was doing backwards heelying and heelying around the stairs and back again. His fans stopped in amazement and watched closely as a few called his name out from behind the fence and asked for his picture so Toby went over to take a few.

* * *

**Toby's POV (Tobuscus)**

The crowd was insane now, and it was legit pitch black already. The day had gone very fast indeed. I kept heelying around the stairs as I noticed some of the Audience trying to climb over the fence again, i went to run over not remembering my heeleys was still on as I slipped on one of the stairs running down to a girl who was trying to climb over the fence with heals on, Me, Sean, and Felix all held her arms and waist trying to help her down as she slipped a few times on the points that jabbed her in the leg, and the ''Ooo's'' and ''Ahhh's'' from the Audience didn't make it any better either, I eventually pulled the girl over the fence, wrapping my arms around her waists and dragging her feet over the fence, I laid her across the stairs asking is she was ok, She replied with a small ''Yes'' but Marzia insisted we called her Doctor, so we did.

I raised my voice this time, and i meant it. ''Do not come over the fence!'' I shouted, as Sean and Jack reply with ''Yeah.'' Like school boys. After the girl got checked with the Doctor and got her leg checked out, I asked ''Are you ok getting home?'' Marzia said her parents was being called anyway, so I suggested to Sean, Jack, and Olga that we go back to my place. I turned to Felix with a question of ''You want to come along?'' Felix looked to Marzia, and replied ''I can't i've got to go see Ken, and then record some games with him'' I turned to Marzia and ran to her and gave her a hug whilst saying ''Stay in touch'' in my baby voice, as I did the same to Felix. I waved goodbye to Felix and Marzia as i waved goodbye to the Audience, I got in the drivers seat and Sean sat in the passenger as Olga and Jack sat in the back together, as they was chatting away. I waved through my window to the Audience who had been standing around the car as an angry mob of people now. Sean bursts out ''Why did the police leave, it wasn't even over!'' I turned to Sean and nodded in agreement, I waited for the green light to come on and pressed my foot on the gas pedal as I drove the car back to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Millie's POV.**  
1 YEAR LATER. (From the last chapter)

''Why am i awake at 6am'' i moaned. I looked at my phone and squinted as the bright light shone in my face, noticing my alarm was still ringing with the reminder 'VIDCON WAKE UP' I panicked and jumped up in a flash, i fell out of bed with a thump on the floor and remembered this was the day i have a chance of meeting Toby Turner as i didn't get to last time. I squealed like a little girl and then slapped myself for being such a fool. ''I can't get to excited'' i proclaimed. ''Last time i did that, i didn't get to meet him. But let's not jinx it.'' I crawled off the floor and opened my closet taking out my 'TOBUSCUS' t-shirt and placing it over my head and sliding it down over my body and putting on pants in the same motion. Grabbing my blue Tobuscus hoodie i grabbed my keys, and phone and everything else i needed and shoved them into my 'PewDiePie' brofist backpack, ''Gee, i'm a massive advertisement today'' i chuckled and ran outside noticing how warm it was. America is always warm seeing as i moved there last year because it's always been my dream, and now live in my dream place LA. I ran to the nearest bus stop and was just in time to catch the bus to get there i rushed on the bus and waiting in the line, when i arrived at the ticket tender he said ''Off to vidcon are you?'' I gave him a slightly confused look and replied ''How did you know?'' and laughed a slight. He laughed at me and said ''You have your pass around your neck, how can i not know?'' I looked down and noticed i did have my vidcon pass on my neck and i now felt stupid.

I finished getting my bus ticket and held one arm strap of my 'PewDiePie' backpack and was about to walk to the end of the bus and take a seat, i looked down the endless bus to realize it was FULL of people. ''Was this many people going to vidcon?'' I asked myself noticing almost everyone had a 'Vidcon' necklace pass on. Rushing around the bus i finally found a seat next to someone, i didn't quite see who it was but i sat down next to them anyway. Their deep voice spoke to me and said ''Hey!'' i looked up from placing my bag down and it was Chester See. I stared at him for ages thinking this was all a dream again how did i not notice it was him?! I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, he butted in and said ''So, you're a fan then i'm guessing?''. I nodded in agreement, i couldn't believe i was talking to THE Chester See, i love him so much! He made a music video with Toby Turner and i couldn't stop listening to it for ages! We spoke for a while as the bus was making its way towards Vidcon.  
_I knew today was going to be one of the best days of my life._

* * *

**Toby Turner's POV.**

''Gabe!'' i shouted continuously. ''We're going to be late'' I added on. We was running a little late for vidcon as we was waiting for Jack (jacksfilms), Olga (Olga Kay), Justine (iJustine), Tim &amp; Sean (Sean Klitzner). Eventually they turned up and i sighed, ''Guys where have you been, did you get lost or something?'' Olga argued ''Actually, no. They thought it'd be easier to grab a taxi'' Sean &amp; Tim laughed at the argument Olga was making. Where as Justine &amp; Jack stood together, along with Jacks girlfriend. I shouted ''Are we ready to go then?!'' Gabe shouted back ''Stop shouting! And yes we're ready'' and made everyone laugh, ''Finally'' i added. We walked out the house as i petted Gryphon on the head gently, ''We won't be long'' i said in a baby voice towards Gryphon as everyone chuckled again. We all piled into the car and set off to vidcon finally.

It took about 30 minutes to eventually turn up to Vidcon doors and take all our belongings out the car. When we got there i had to shout ''Wheeeew'' which attracted the eyes of strangers who probably though i was insane. I heelyed out the car and told the others i'll meet them later and heely into the arena which was hosting the vidcon event, bumping into a huge crowd of Tobuscus fans and Shay Carl and his family. I swing my vidcon pass around my neck and ask Shay where he's heading. He says he's heading to the same room as me, so i heely beside him and his family, his kids laughing at me and a crowd of our fans following behind us shouting and screaming our names.

''So Toby...'' Shay began to say, ''Hold on'' i interrupted as his words trailed off grabbing my camera and pointing it at Shay's face as he had a burst of excitement on his face. ''Audience? What are you doing in Shay's face audience?'' I move the camera to my face which shows all the tobuscus fans behind us, screaming very loudly. ''Audience? What are you doing behind me?!'' I chuckled as my head churned backwards and i heeleyed past all the fans showing them to the camera. ''We're at vidcon...'' i began to say as Shay interrupted ''WITH ME!'' he yelled. While Olga came behind me and screamed ''MOOSH.'' I jumped in shock as the fans behind me laughed at me. I smiled quickly and walked into the room our panel was in to reveal more fans of each one of us. PewDiePie, Shaytards, Me, Olga, Zoella, PointlessBlog, Joe Sugg &amp; Jack. We sat down at our seats as i glanced the camera over the audience in front of me as i explained what was going on.

A few minutes later after vlogging and answering a few questions, i finished the vlog as i stood from the table and did the 'Outro of darkness and redness and whiteness' then showed the camera to the audience as they all shout ''BOOP!'' and i cut off the vlog. ''And silence'' i say jokingly. In the back of the room i could see Gabe, Tim, Sean &amp; Justine being ambushed as i use hand gestures to bring them over here. Eventually they got over here and they brought a girl with them, about an average teenager. She had short brown hair, freckles, and she wore a green Tobuscus shirt along with a blue Tobuscus hoodie. All completed by a PewDiePie backpack. ''Aww look at you, you're so cute.'' I said in my baby voice, as i gave her a warm loving hug that made my heart warm up.  
_What was this? I thought to myself.  
_

* * *

**Millie's POV.**

Oh my god! TOBY IS HUGGING ME! I can't believe it, he's so warm. He called me cute, he has the perfect sideburns, and perfect voice. He actually acknowledged me. He looked at my Tobuscus merch. His baby voice makes me smile every time. He held on for a long time, as i never wanted to let go. My body warmed up unexpectedly as he gripped tighter of the hug. ''I swear i'm sleeping right now'' i say accidentally. Toby pulls away from the hug and the connection in my body stops as i feel cold again. He flicks my forehead playfully and does his cute little giggle that makes me smile every time. ''Nope, you're not sleeping'' he says playfully. I feel my cheeks turn rosy red as he says this. I can't believe this is happening, it's so much to take in! ''Didn't you know?'' He continued. ''What?'' I respond with, ''Because they picked you out you get to hang out with me for the day!'' he says as he flaps his arms about. ''WHAT!'' I screamed as people turned towards me and i laugh shyly. He chuckles and laughs with me smiling at the others, as PewDiePie comes from behind Toby and asks who i was. ''This is...'' he says as he realizes he hasn't asked my name yet. And Felix laughs. ''Awesome backpack Millie'' he says as he grips onto Toby's shoulders. ''How do you know my name?'' i asked all clueless. ''It's on your vidcon pass'' He responds. Wow i'm so stupid today, but that's because i'm with my 2 favorite you-tubers. ''Nice to meet you Millie'' Toby adds on and sticks out his hand. ''Really?'' Felix adds on as Toby playfully pushes him away. ''Okay i'll catch you later Toby, and you too Millie!'' Felix finished as he walked off into a crowd of fans, probably being ambushed by crazed fans.

I notice Toby's hand is still out in the air as i grip it with a tight grip, his hands being soft and gentle as he grips tight also and shakes my hand crazily. ''Can i ask you something'' i ask Toby. ''You just did'' he answered back then added on ''Of course you can.'' I smiled grabbing my phone out my pocket and asked ''Can i get a picture?'' smiling like a doof. ''Certainly!'' Toby replied. As he took my phone and gave it to Jack who was standing nearby and asked him to snap a picture of us. He randomly hugged me and then stepped back to take the picture. Toby grabbed hold of me and held me close in a hug as Jack laughed and snapped the picture. This might be weird to say but Toby felt amazing, his clothes smelt amazing. The way his hair flops and his sideburns just brush against your face. I wouldn't change this moment for the world. The flash of the picture had gone, and left a blur in our eyes i took my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket.

''So, want to walk around VidCon with me?'' Toby asks. ''Um...S-S...'' I clear my voice. ''Sure'' i reply very shyly. He pulls me into a hug and says ''Don't be shy, i'm only Toby'' and then pulls away as others coo at him. He continues to walk around VidCon as i follow, eventually getting lost in the fans and Toby shouts my name ''Millie, Millie!'' i hear in the distance. ''Well this sucks'' i say to myself ''I meet Toby, then i get lost. God dang it.'' I sigh as i stand still in the ambush of fans surrounding me. ''Hey Millie!'' i hear a voice shout in the distance running towards me, It was Sean Klitzner. How he knew my name i don't know. But that's not the point. He took my arm and gently pulled me through the busy crowds, entering the VIP entrance of the VidCon hang-out. So. Many. You-tubers. Sean sat down on a red leather couch patting the seat next to him, i gently sit down waiting as Sean bursts out ''Toby will be here sooner or later'' I laugh at this statement as Toby is probably looking around for me and now he's not going to find me.  
***A few minutes pass*  
**''I've lost her! I asked her to come with me, and then i freaking lost her! GOD DANG IT!'' Toby's voice screams. I jumped up with excitement as a perfect man heeleyed into the room, with his lime green Tobuscus shirt on and brown checkered pants with his black leather coat which matched Seth's.

* * *

**Toby Turner's POV.**

I stop heelying into the VIP lounge and look around until i saw Millie looking at me with eyes of excitement accompanied by Sean. I heeleyed over and sat beside her and Sean giving her a hug. ''So, you stole her did you Sean?'' i said jokingly. ''Hey, she was lost in that massive crowd that was following you. Someone had to save her, so i decided to be superman'' He replied. ''Yeah, well keep being superman for your wife. Not Millie'' i chuckled and threw my arms behind my head leaning on the couch. ''So how do you like the VIP lounge Millie?'' I asked as she lifted her head up revealing tears down her cheeks. My arms dropped from my head and i leaned forward ''Hey. Are you okay?'' i asked as Sean lent over my shoulder. ''I'm just really happy I've met you guys. You're like my idols. I never expected to meet you, i came to your meet up and missed meeting you because everyone was crazy.'' She says emotionally. Sean coo's and pulls her into a tight hug and leans his forehead on hers as i hug her too.  
_Wow i'm someone's idol? I never expected that._


End file.
